


Dark Mark

by dhazellouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied Non-Con, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mine - mine - my mione. You will always be mine. My one and only. My Hermione.... (Let me put my Dark Mark on you..)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is a Tomione song. Very Dark Tomione.

_**  
** _

_**Dark Mark** _

I watch you walking in the light.

Tempting me to drag you into the night.

Yet I remain waiting in the dark.

Secretly _desiring_ to leave a mark.

...

I'm known to eat Death for breakfast.

While you are someone _special_ to me at last.

If your soul hungers and _aches_ for mine.

That's truly and _perfectly_ fine.

Because you're certainly _mine, mine, mine._

_..._

**Chorus:**

I'll seek you out when it's due.

And I'll put my dark mark on you.

Let me watch you writhe in pain

While crimson blood slid down the drain.

Wear my mark proudly on your arm

And I vow you will never come to harm.

(Lies, lies, lies. The never-ending lies.)

For you are mine.

(Truly, you are the apple of my eye)

Mine – mine – my mione.

(Mine to bury, mine to say goodbye.)

...

You gasps and pant as I bear you down.

Don't breathe, don't struggle, allow yourself to drown.

Look at me with lips cursing or moaning (hissing) my name.

Admit it. You love my mark. Don't be ashamed.

Feel me slither (slide into you) and _burrow_ into your skin.

Hear me whisper sweet nothings.

(And confess thrice as many sins.)

You shudder, _arch_ beneath me, and I grin.

(At last, your walls are broken and you let me in.)

Mine – mine – my mione.

...

With fingers on my mark, you scratch and fiddle.

(Finally, you are able to figure out the _riddle_.)

It's inked in shades of black and blue.

(Still I want more. You have no clue.)

Let me have your soul before Death comes calling.

(And not after you realize that you're trap and flailing.)

(Don't turn. Don't run.)

Mine – mine – my mione.

(I've only just begun.)

_Let me put another mark on you_

_..._

**Chorus:**

I'll seek you out when it's due.

And I'll put my dark mark on you.

Let me watch you writhe in pain

While crimson blood slid down the drain.

Wear my mark proudly on your arm

And I vow you will never come to harm.

(Lies, lies, lies. The never-ending lies.)

For you are mine.

(Truly, you are the apple of my eye)

Mine – mine – my mione.

(Mine to bury, mine to say goodbye.)

...

To others I say, "Bend a knee."

(You are my deepest, darkest secret.)

But to you, I ask: "Marry me."

(Yet you try to bury me in a casket.)

You could have been with me for all eternity.

(Not anymore. That's not my plan.)

Together we could have achieve immortality

(Too late. You turn from me and ran.)

Mine – mine – my mione.

(Scream and let's have some fun.)

...

Let me etched my mark on you.

(No longer signed in black nor blue.)

In scent of iron and scarlet hue.

(And carved from neck to groin too.)

Mine – mine – my mione.

...

I didn't have you forever, certainly.

(Now, you no longer get to see the sun.)

Still I will follow you to infinity.

(So I pulled the trigger of my gun.)

...

My – my - my mione.

You will always be _mine._

My one and only.

 _My Hermione_ …

_(Darling, I'm so sorry.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is a Tomione Song Lyrics that I wrote last month. It's a dark song. Its a slow song where I can listen to Tom Riddle crooning it in a low, seductive, but chilling voice.


End file.
